


Finally home

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, Happy Ending, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, One Big Happy Family, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Out of Character, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Post-Canon, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After travelling the world for several months, Marion Scamander-Graves finally returns home with news
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Modesty Barebone, Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone & Original Female Character(s), Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Modesty Barebone & Newt Scamander, Modesty Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Newt Scamander & Original Female Character(s), Original Percival Graves & Original Female Character(s), Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: A fantastic family [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256699
Kudos: 29





	Finally home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_1956_

Marion Scamander-Graves took in a deep breath as she watched the harbour of New York get closer, the sea wind blowing through her hair. She felt someone wrap an arm around her and smiled at her big brother. Credence had survived his condition and had offered to go with her on this journey, wanting to go out. A hand on her back made her look up to the reason of jet visit: her boyfriend Robert.

They had met in Scotland where he was a teacher at Hogwarts and he had quickly stolen her heart with his kind manner and charm while they had been staying there at the invitation of Albus Dumbledore. Credence had interrogated/threatened him, but he had held firm. Credence had backed off for now, knowing that the true test was waiting for him in America: their fathers and more specifically Percival. "Let's hope that things aren't the same as last time I travelled from England to America by boat." Marion commented and her brother immediately chuckled.

"That was thirty years ago, Marion. Grindelwald's been defeated for over a decade now." He replied and she shrugged. "Old memories die hard." She said and he laughed. He sometimes still had trouble believing that he had a true family, but he most certainly wasn't complaining about it. "Did you write to papa and dad to tell them that we're coming?" He asked. "Nope." His sister answered in a high tone, making them laugh.

"A surprise then." He noted. "Si." Marion answered in the same high tone. "Do you think they'll like me?" Robert asked nervously, his heart clenching at the thought of meeting the famous Newt Scamander and Percival Graves. "Modesty and papa most likely, but dad will be a bit harder to convince." Marion commented and her brother agreed. "Dad is extremely protective over us." He said. Robert gulped as the boat docked.

After getting through customs with the Muggle-safe feature, they casually walked through New York. "Papa really made sure to make your suitcase have the same things his does, huh?" Credence asked softly. After Marion had told her parents that she wanted to help magical beasts like her father, Newt had quickly given her a suitcase very similar to his own. It wasn't that weird for them to suddenly meet each other in the middle-of-nowhere.They never minded and were always happy to see each other, immediately catching up and showing each other's beasts.

However, this time, Marion knew her fathers had stayed home in New York with Modesty, who had become a high-ranking healer in the magical hospital. Marion had never felt anything for a office job, nor becoming an auror. Even if Grindelwald was defeated, what had happened to her father was still fresh in her memory and she didn't want to go through the same thing. She knew that it would be very unlikely, but she couldn't help it.

She had decided to travel the world and help magical beasts like her papa. Her dad still blamed that one year she travelled with Newt for her decision, but he could see that she really enjoyed what she was doing. "So, where do you live exactly?" Robert asked. "Upstate. There's a part completely hidden by you-know-what and several families live there. You can only enter the wards if you're with one of us." Marion said. 

He nodded in understanding as they walked to the nearest alley. Marion grabbed her boyfriend's and brother's arms and apparated them to her sister's apartment, Modesty being the only one who knew they were coming and today being her day off. She quickly let them in and immediately hugged her siblings while letting out happy squeals. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" She gushed as she hugged them one-by-one. Marion chuckled as she and Credence hugged her back. Once she was done, she turned to Robert and looked him up-and-down.

"So you're the guy who stole my sister's heart." She said slowly, playing with her wand. While she was a healer, she still had been raised by an auror and knew how to defend herself. Robert nodded and she narrowed her eyes. "You're handsome. I'll give you that." She said and Marion blushed. " _Modesty_." She muttered, her sister smirking in answer. She finally held out her hand and Robert shook it. 

"Just know that if you hurt her, I know where all the major arteries are." Modesty finally threatened and he immediately nodded, before a completely red Marion changed the subject. "So, what's the plan to surprise them?" She asked. "I invited dad and papa for dinner tonight. Knowing dad, they'll be here are 6 PM sharp." Modesty started, before explaining the rest of her plan and they all agreed. 

A few hours later, Percival and Newt arrived at the front door and were let in. "Hello sweetheart." Percival whispered as he hugged his daughter. "Hi daddy. Hi papa." Modesty greeted happily as she hugged the both of them, before leading them to the empty living room and trying very hard not to look to a certain suitcase standing inconspicuously against the side of the couch. Sitting down for a drink, they caught up for a few minutes, before Percival noticed that his daughter was getting more twitchy with nerves with the minute. 

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" He asked softly. "I may or may not have a little surprise for you." Modesty confessed. "Oh, sweetheart. You shouldn't have." Newt said with a smile. "I wanted to, but before you get it, you need to play a little game. Something is different in this room. If you can guess what it is, you get your surprise." Modesty answered and her fathers immediately started to look around. 

After a few minutes they still hadn't found it and gave up. Modesty stood up with a smile and grabbed the suitcase. Her fathers widened their eyes as they both hoped that it was what they thought it was. Laying it down on the ground, Modesty knocked on the lid and it opened, Marion popping her head out with a smile. Percival and Newt started to laugh as she and Credence climbed out of the case.

"Oh, my little bird. This is the best surprise ever." Percival whispered as he hugged his oldest daughter with tears in his eyes. Marion immediately hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you, daddy." She whispered and he laughed. "I missed you too, sweetheart. We all did." He answered as he pulled back and kissed her forehead. She beamed at him, before going to greet Newt while Credence hugged Percival. "Welcome home, Marion." Newt whispered as he hugged her too. She smiled and hugged him back. 

In the meantime, Robert had carefully climbed out as well at Modesty's urging. Percival was the first one to notice him. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, tightening his grip on his son. "I'm Robert Stark, sir." He answered and Marion walked towards him, grabbing his hand in support. She had already written to them about him, so they knew who he was. Percival narrowed his eyes at the man.

He knew that this day would come, but like every father, he had hoped that it would never come. Still, seeing how happy she's was lifted his heart no matter how much he didn't want it to. Newt grabbed his arm and they shared a look, before he sighed. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I talk to you after dinner." He finally said and Robert shook his head, looking pale. Modesty and Credence quickly put dinner on the table and they all sat down.

Marion sat in-between her brother and boyfriend. Conversation quickly flowed between them as Marion and Credence told their family about what they had done this time. Newt and Modesty took this time to gently interview Robert, before Percival got his hands on the man. Robert himself slowly relaxed as Marion held his hand throughout the entire dinner, eating with only one hand. Dinner was soon over and Percival disappeared with Robert into another room. He interrogated the poor man for several minutes

After a few minutes, he had to reluctantly admit that he seemed to really care about Marion and not about her name. He told the man that if he even lifted a finger against Marion, he'd be in more trouble than he could imagine. "I kinda got that idea, sir." Robert answered sheepishly, Credence showing him his powers still fresh on his mind. Percival nodded, before they rejoined the others. "Still alive?" Modesty asked with a laugh.

Robert made a "ta-daa" motion with his arms and they all laughed as he sat down next to Marion. After showing her fathers and sister which animals she was taking care off this time and after everyone helped her take care of them, they went back out and just talked and laughed with each other. Newt and Percival looked at each other and smiled as their children laughed. Their family was together again and it felt incredible 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I last updated this series, so I decided to write one more one-shot, before I stop the series. Maybe, I'll write another one someday, but I don't know. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
